Best you ever had
by Ada Nivans
Summary: Piers finally tells Ada how he feels.


_Piers stood awkwardly in the mirror trying to get his heart rate to calm down from the stress he was under. She had been out all morning with a mission that was labeled "Highly Dangerous." If Ada ever ran late, Piers was ready to tear down the facility and go rescue her. __**But**__ she always did make it back…Just not tonight_ _on time. Where the flying hell was his little minx? Something outside the bathroom door clicked, heels meeting the hard granite floor_. _Piers spun around to race out the door and meet the weary woman face to face._

"Where's the fire, Nivans?" She questioned with a brief huff under her breath. It was expected from the rough day she had experienced. Not uttering a single string of words, Piers looked over her face. The scratches and dried blood over one cheek, arm wrapped around her ribs. Close up on her neck, red cherries from where fingers had enclosed around the swan like structure.

Instantly his blood began to boil that someone had hurt his woman. He may not have showed he felt feelings for her but it was always in his eyes. Jade orbs flashing bright, Ada refused to meet them with her sable ones. She was a strong, independent woman that could handle anything from Carla, to a Glava Smech. False maneuvers had her ended up in the jaws of the giant creature. Once she had broken free, his hands sought out her neck taking the wind from her.

She didn't think she would come back…To Him.

The Asian looked down at his combat boots and allowed his fingers to trace and prod over bruises and cuts. The attentive care that she wanted from a man yet never got it. Sure she loved Leon, but they played on different teams, while Piers didn't dare leave the game board. She knew he had plenty of chances to leave and go back to the BSAA; she tried him more than once, leaving him alone and entrusting him to come back when he was ready.

He always did.

"I told you to let me come with you. Why do you want to keep fighting Carla alone?" Piers demanded. He hated the bitch just as much as she did! Why not let him fry her ass?

"If Carla finds out that you are a higher strain J'avo, she'd be after you for as long as you live. I rather die fighting her than having you do something foolish. Yo—"

"I rather die along side you than knowing I stayed here doing shit! You know there is still that possibility I may die if the virus consumes me! We are a goddamn team whether you agree to it or no—"

"I work alone! You are not my partner Piers. You are a lab rat so realize that." And just like that, Ada turned her back to him with arms neatly folded over her chest. The woman didn't cry but for the love of grapple guns, a lump rose in her throat at just the mention of him dying. They both were quiet.

Until Piers decided to break it. He turned her around to face him with a hurt expression etched into his face. "Everyday you walk out those doors I worry about you. When you take me with you, I feel like I can protect you than behind closed doors. On nights like this, when you give me a fucking time and you aren't here like you said, I am ready to tear the damn world down to look for you." Ada opened her mouth to speak but he sent a shock through her, letting her know he was in control for now. "I hated you in the beginning. I would have given anything to see you dead! Now, I'd give anything to have you in my arms."

Piers pressed his lips to hers without anymore of his random blabbering about what he wanted. He entangled his fingers into her hair and pressed his body against her own. Slick tongue roaming over her lips, craving an entrance. Ada tensed at the showing of affection, not quite sure what to do. Most men that tried to kiss her received a punch to the face. Her lips began to part open, meeting and joining the sync of his own. Their tongues greeted each other _to do a mating dance inside the confines of the others mouth_. _She reached up to run her dainty fingers under his scarf and caress the flesh that lied underneath. To her surprise, she was hoisted off the ground with her legs snaking around his waist. He was serious about this. He pulled away only to say, "I love you, Ada. And I'll keep fighting for you until I drop de—"_

It was her turn to shut him up. Lips crashing together and tongues grinding with one another. "I love you too..Piers." And in this moment she didn't think about her job, Leon, or Carla. Only the man that had ever showed her this kind of attention.


End file.
